


Closet

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out of the closet isn't all it's cracked up to be.  But then, neither is staying in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The 'thirteenth day of Christmas' for [](http://zortified.livejournal.com/profile)[**zortified**](http://zortified.livejournal.com/), because the prompt made me laugh. :)

"Parker, c'mon, this isn't funny."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Just open the door."

"I tried that, thanks."

"I thought you could break in to anything."

"Break in, yes. Break out? Trickier."

"Trickier? _Trickier?_ Just open the damn door, Parker!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Parker..."

"Eliot..."

"I am not going to be trapped in here with you."

"Too late."

"...you really can't open the door?"

"No, I told you that already."

"Alright, just calm down."

"I'm not the one panicking."

"I'm not panicking."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"And now you're five."

"Shut up."

"Your mama."

"My... What?"

"Well, if you're going to be five..."

"Parker..."

"Eliot..."

"Just try the door again."

"If you think you can open it..."

"Move out of the way."

"Ow! Stop shoving!"

"I told you to move."

"Bully."

"Shut up."

"There's not enough room in here for..."

"Ow."

"I told y--"

"If you say 'I told you so,' swear to God..."

"Well, I did."

"Parker!"

"Eliot!"

"Step back."

"That won't work."

"Ow."

"Eliot..."

"What?"

"Einstein said that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

"...so?"

"I just felt that it needed to be pointed out."

"Are you saying I'm insane?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"Parker?"

"Eliot?"

"Shut up."


End file.
